


Devour

by khalisey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: A mutual agreement, that’s all it is. An arrangement between friends. Except now that Y/N has acquired quite a taste for them, she doesn’t want anyone else.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, steve/reader/bucky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> This just took on a life of own but boy, what a life. I might already be planning a second part to this already because I’m a big ol’ slut.

Steve sits opposite you, a tender smirk manipulating his lips. He keeps averting his gaze whenever you try to catch him in the act of gawking, which only makes him smile harder. “I know you’re watching me Rogers,” you mutter draining your wine glass before standing up to pour yourself another. “Quit it.”

Everyone else has already left Stark Tower, eager to get an early night after the difficult mission you’ve just returned from and you, Bucky and Steve are the only ones left.

You don’t have to be a mind-reader to know why the two of them are still hanging around.

You were always so eager to please. So eager to comply to other people’s needs. So eager to make them come. It was if you lived for nothing else. Like the thought of not being able to satisfy someone was a cardinal sin. The first time you knelt at their feet, cocks stuffed to the back of your throat, was after a night playing drinking games with the two of them and Nat. It happened entirely by accident but watching them squirm and writhe beneath your spit-stained lips turned you on like nothing before. Giving oral had never felt that intoxicating.

After that first taste, it became almost like an addiction. You would scout out willing guys in nightclubs who didn’t know your face in an attempt to replicate the high. You lost count of how many times you’d exit a toilet stall, come sticky in your hair from where they got too carried away, wanting to spunk all over your face like the good little cock slut you were. 

Watching them both unravel beneath your touch was almost hypnotic. To have those powerful, strong men reduced to sweating, writhing messes once you’d finished licking up every ounce of their cum made you feel fucking invincible. The other guys did the job to an extent but deep down you just wanted Bucky and Steve, the high you were so desperately chasing only ever fully sated after you tasted them. Their familiar faces screwed up in pleasure as you took them to the peak of their orgasm, pushing them over the edge. 

Their tastes in technique were what got you most. The complete opposites of the personas they showed the world. Bucky liked to be nibbled on as he had his balls played with, your hands softly tugging and kneading his flesh while Steve liked to bury his hands in your hair as he fucked your throat raw. That’s what you wanted most; what got you off most nights. Laid in your bed at home, fingers knuckle deep in your pussy as you imagined your tongue licking its way up and down their shafts, swallowing every delicious drop of come as they came apart beneath you. It was a few months after that first time that you jokingly brought up giving them head for a laugh as they complained that they hadn’t seen any action in a while. As soon as the words tumbled from your lips, you regretted them but they just stared at you seriously. You couldn’t believe your luck when they agreed and you slipped eagerly between Steve’s thighs initially, letting your mouth pop deliciously over his considerable length, the sound of his breathless moans spurring you on hungrily before doing the same to Bucky.

You came so hard that night your whole body trembled.

Weeks after, you eventually came to a mutual agreement and you soon became their go-to if they needed to blow off some steam without the worry of attachment. And the more they asked, the more you craved to answer the question. At first the arrangement suited you perfectly - some quick fun that required very little emotion - your thirst quenched. You could still go out on dates, have one night stands but as time went on, you found yourself wanting to be more than just a mouth to them. The nameless men you’d take home soon became faceless as you’d envision Steve or Bucky below you, riding yourself to orgasm on their marvellous cocks.

Steve takes a swig of his beer followed by a gentle chuckle. “I don’t know what you mean.”

You scrunch your nose up. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

He’s amused by your statement. Smirking with a tilt to his head as his tongue pokes out between ivory teeth. “And what’s that?”

You finish filling up your glass and make your way back to your spot on the couch opposite him. He sits so leisurely against the leather - one hand propped over the back clutching his bottle of beer, the other in his lap, thumb slowly moving back and forth over his crotch.

“Well you and Buck aren’t loitering because you enjoy listening to me talk.”

“That’s very presumptuous.” His voice is so deep it pinballs right through you until it settles in your core, uncomfortably warm.

“Am I wrong?”

“Oh no, I enjoy something else your mouth can do much more.”

Your eyes are locked on his and you expect yourself to move first but Steve surprises you, leaning forward to place his half full bottle down. He fingers open his pants and pulls his already stiff cock free.

“C’mere, need some help with this.”

You hate how easily you drop to the glass floor, knees smooth against the cool panes of glass as you scuttle towards him. Pre-cum already weeps from the slit as he pumps his shaft upwards, letting it slow as he brings his hand back towards his pelvic bone.

You reach him in a matter of seconds and lean forward, kissing the tender dome. Cum sticks to your stained lips, the saltiness mingling with the sour taste of the wine you’ve just downed. Steve’s fingers quickly find their way into your hair, the buds of his fingertips pressing sharply into your skull. You love the way he loses control when your lips make contact with his skin and even more so when you swallow him to the back of your throat.

You lick up his thick shaft, mouth agape ready to take him deep when the door clicks open. You both know it has to be Bucky but it doesn’t stop you from both freezing to the spot as he enters, clutching a new case of beer.

“Starting without me huh?” Bucky smiles, throwing Steve a wink before his gaze drops back to you.

“Sorry—“ You try to excuse your eagerness, letting go of Steve’s cock and begin to push yourself to your feet.

“Oh no doll, don’t stop on my account,” Bucky replies dropping the case to the table before sinking into the space next to Steve. You drop back to your knees between the super soldier’s thighs. “You couldn’t wait five minutes for me to get back?” Bucky aims the question at his best friend.

“You took too long. And her mouth was just crying out to get fucked.” Steve comments nonchalantly, eyes on you but they’re not focused. A wry smile pulls at the corners of his lips as he curls his fingers around your chin, pulling you back towards his thick girth.

“You heard Buck, don’t stop.” Steve purrs, finally making discernible eye contact and his cerulean blue stare has heat flooding your sex within milliseconds. You hate how turned on you get by Steve’s dismissiveness the moment he’s horny but at the same time you thrive on it.

You already can’t wait to get back to your apartment to wear out the batteries in your vibrator. 

You close your eyes as you envelope your lips around Steve’s thick length and slowly begin to suck. He groans instantly, his body sagging further into the plush leather. You splay both hands at the base of his shaft, making sure your mouth does all the work. Steve’s hands are already tangling in your hair, tightening his grip the harder you choke.

“Open your eyes Y/N, wanna see you.” Bucky mutters softly. Your eyes flutter open to their stares - Steve’s lazily smirking, tongue poking out between his teeth and Bucky’s grinning wide.

“You like sucking Steve’s cock don’t you? Does he taste good?” Bucky continues with his hand on his slowly swelling cock, stimulating it gently with his palm. You hum your reply, your lips still wrapped firmly around Steve’s length. “Do you want to taste me too?”

Your gaze flits upwards to catch Bucky’s eye - they’re almost black with lust - before it flutters towards Steve who smiles idly down at you, nodding breathlessly almost to give you permission. You shift your weight, crawling the few centimetres towards Bucky and place yourself between his legs. You can see he’s already rigid through his pants and that thought alone makes you throb. 

Steve’s languidly masturbating now as he watches you. Sitting up onto your heels, you push Bucky’s shirt up to his chest and begin kissing a light trail down his abdomen, over the dainty cluster of hairs just below his belly button until you reach the waistband of his pants. You don’t need to wait - Bucky’s already pulled himself free, dick standing to full attention. You love how willing he is, how desperate, how needy. You kneel up, widening your mouth enough to take as much of Bucky as you can, one hand curled around the last inch you can’t fit while the other cups his balls.

“Fuck Y/N,” Bucky curses, hands tightly gripping your shoulders. You’re soon dribbling spit and cum down your chin. “God, you look so fucking hot when you’re sucking my dick. Doesn’t she Steve?”

“Mm-hm,” Steve replies quietly, staring down at you with your mouth stuffed with Bucky’s length. His usually gorgeous light eyes are glossed over in darkness, the dominance in them making you squirm. “But she looks better gagging on mine.”

You start to alternate between the two of them - when you aren’t getting Bucky off, you’re pumping his shaft and when you don’t have your lips stretched around Steve, your hands are working him until he’s swearing on a constant loop.

They’re both so close - you can tell from the way they equally fall silent, heads tipped back, lips caught between teeth. Bucky comes first, shooting his thick load to the back of your throat, while your hands continue to massage his tight balls and you swallow every last drop, licking the corners of your lips like you’ve just devoured a milkshake. Steve always comes second, wanting all of your attention so he can fuck your mouth until he explodes.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to burst with a low inhuman growl, his hot sticky cum coating your tongue. His fingernails leave stinging crescent moons in the crown of your skull, the sharp throb making your scalp ache. As you pull back, you watch the two of them sag against the back of the couch, brows furrowed and sweaty while they attempt to regain their breaths. You’ve never seen either of them look so attractive in this most vulnerable state. It makes your underwear flood, wishing they had come elsewhere inside you, warming you from the pussy outwards.

You slowly pull yourself to your feet, wiping away the lasting remnants of the act you’ve just performed from your mouth with the back of your hand and smooth out the wrinkles in your dress. Now they’ve got what they wanted, you may as well make your exit and prowl a bar until you find a man who could resemble either of them if you squint hard enough. Legs trembling, you begin to step away when you hear Steve call out to you.

“Where you going Y/N? Some place else you need to be?”

They’re both redressed and composed when you turn around - the only clue left to show they’ve just had their dicks sucked is their slightly flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Steve is already on his feet and Bucky is pulling himself upright while he takes a quick gulp of beer.

“I, um, was gonna go home,” you lie. “Been a long day.”

“That’s a shame. ‘Cause me and Buck have been talking and—“ Steve says as he reaches you, giving Bucky a sly side ward glance.

“— we wanna return the favour.”


End file.
